Mossflayer tribe
History ;From the official Troll Compendium:Forest Troll Tribes (compendium) The Mossflayer tribe split off from the Amani empire after the Troll Wars and decided to abandon that section of Lordaeron altogether. Even so, humanity continued to harry the forest trolls. The Mossflayer tribe had been driven out of much of its ancestral territory in Lordaeron by the time the Second War broke out. Like all other forest trolls, the Mossflayers allied themselves with the Horde during the Second War under the leadership of Zul'jin, a famous troll hero from the Amani tribe. When the Horde was soundly defeated, Zul'jin disappeared, and the forest trolls abandoned their orcish allies. Disgusted with the Horde's defeat, the Mossflayer trolls decided they would have nothing further to do with such incompetent and reckless allies. Instead, the trolls focused on trying to keep humanity from overrunning all of Lordaeron. When the plague of undeath began spreading across the land, the Mossflayer tribe was quick to take advantage of the blossoming chaos. Because the plague was designed to convert only the human race into undeath, human defenses soon faltered, and the Mossflayers managed to retake parts of their ancient territory. The plague took its toll on the landscape, the plants and animals, while not undead, remained diseased and decaying. Despite this, the Mossflayer tribe clung to their settlement, Zul'Mashar in the northeast corner of the Eastern Plaguelands. A large hunting party of Mossflayer trolls left their settlement some time ago in search of live game to take back to their people. The hunt took them far from home, for many animals had been affected by the plague. At last the trolls came upon several animals that seemed healthy. Slaying the beasts, the trolls rewarded themselves by feasting on a portion of the hunt. Unfortunately for the hunting party, a powerful lich had deliberately cursed the beasts. Any living creature that consumed the animals' flesh would be converted into undeath. Afterwards, the lich was able to impose his will upon the undead trolls. Following the lich's commands, most of the undead trolls formed a base of operations in the southwest of the Eastern Plaguelands. One of the undead trolls was given a horrifying mission by his new master: to return home and infect the rest of his people. Hameya managed to hold onto his willpower long enough to scribble a brief account of what had occurred. His desperate note offered a reward for anyone who killed him before he reached his home. Recent reports on the Mossflayer tribe paint a grim picture of subsequent events. A large number of fresh graves have been dug near the village, and several undead trolls have been spotted, hiding themselves among their unsuspecting brethren. It would seem that no one was able to stop Hameya in time, and he succeeded in accomplishing the lich's dread mission. Unless the Mossflayers come to their senses and flee the Eastern Plaguelands, the tribe will certainly be transformed in its entirety. References External links de:Moosschinder fr:Ecorchemousse Category:Forest trolls Category:Troll tribes